A tour of the Center for In Vivo Microscopy has been designed to educate visitors about the principles of magnetic resonance imaging, animal-use protocols, and current research issues. Demonstrations of animal preparation stress animal care policies and the value of animal models for research purposes. Tours are geared towards educational groups.